


The Only Place You Want To Be

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Christmas prompts, Fade to Black, Flirting, M/M, christmas song prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Felix go over the possibilities for spending Christmas. But they both know where they'll end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Place You Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Christmas Tree (by Lady Gaga) and Panlix by daughterofklaus 
> 
> It was hard to take this song seriously, but I think I did it. And, without further ado, please enjoy the last of the Christmas prompts. <3

"Where should we go tonight?"

Felix's voice rings clear through the living room, sliding onto the ground in front of the Christmas tree, multicolor lights shimmering back at them.

Peter doesn't bother to look up from his sketchbook when he replies, "What are our options?"  
"Slightly and Curly are having dinner tonight," Felix offers.

But Peter only wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "They'll want to eat at four and then keep it quiet after they put Lucas to bed. Getting too old too fast if you ask me." Rolling his charcoal pencil in his hands, Peter shrugs. "Nibs and Tootles have a pool table for the night. We could hustle the hustlers."

"You got kicked out of the Rabbit Hole last month, remember?"

Peter sighs, tossing his art supplies onto the end table and readjusts himself with his knees on either side of Felix's shoulders, hand flown straight to his hair by sheer magnetism, snarling it between the splay of his fingers. "Right. Latchboy and Ace have plans to shove a tyre down a hill, that could be festive."

Felix presses his lips together. "If you really want."

"But you don't want," Peter already knows the answer and fists a few locks of hair in hand, twisting it in his palm just to feel Felix's back arch behind his thigh.

"Pockets is volunteering at the shelter," Felix mumbles in lieu of anything else to say.

To this, Peter sighs. "I seem to remember our friends used to want to spend time with us over the holidays. Oh how times change."

"I suppose." Felix agrees, a hand wrapped around Peter's hand, not to keep it from his hair but to prompt him on.

Peter chuckles. "But you don't really care about that, do you? You don't really want to put on your coat and head out in the cold Yuletide wind to play nice with the boys we call friends, do you?"

There isn't much Felix can say, he isn't sure what would be the best answer, and so he only sits back to let Peter continue to grab and pull at his hair, his scalp tingling with the onslaught.

"Besides, you and I both know there's only one place you really want to be tonight."

"Oh?" Felix asks, "Where's that?"

Before Felix can guess or make any assumptions, there's two hands on the base of his shoulder blades. A punch to his back, force pressed agianst his spine and he finds himself facedown on the carpet, multicolored fairy lights and evergreen branches a blurred landscape in his periphery. Peter sits down, pressing his weight on the small of Felix's back, he leanvs forward, teeth grazing against the shell of his ear when he whispers the answer, the elephant in the room, the truth and where they knew they'd end up tonight anyway.

"Under me."


End file.
